


Just Shut Up

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You always wanna stop talking when you're over it or some bullshit. I have something to say so let me talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Просто заткнись](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782311) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> guccilovingpanda-zitao: make lip finally go crazed over mickey being preggo? Like he was sustaining himself but he finally breaks. And afterwards of course he apologizes to his bro?  
> lipmickeygallavich: when mickeys pregnant, his hormones gets stronger and another certain Gallagher (lip) gets obsessed with mickeys smell? And he's like pining for mickey? Mentally, physically. Something like that. And Ian has had enough.
> 
> Hello everyone. This actually kinda became something else, but kinda didn't. I dunno. So, more news on this multi-chap fic I wanna write. I've started it and I'm hoping that I can actually continue to write that and this. I'll definitely finish this series (which, like I said, doesn't have an end in sight) so it wouldn't be abandoned for the new fic I'm writing. Honestly, I'm just hoping it goes well enough that I like it and can start posting it.
> 
> EVERY COMMENT, KUDO, BOOKMARK, SUBSCRIPTION, MESSAGE, AND READER IS LOVED!!  
> WARNING: I AM A LAZY FUCK AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE READING IT OVER

“Jesus what the fuck do you want?!” He demands as he swings the front door open. Lip stares at him, wide-eyed and flushed. He groans, “Ian’s not here right now.”

 

“I’m not here for Ian.” He says.

 

“Then why the fuck _are_ you here?” Jesus, everyone on the street knows he and Lip don’t get along. More like, Lip is constantly attacking him. Telling him how bad he is for Ian, how he’s the reason Ian left and then came back bipolar. As if he didn’t already blame himself enough.

 

“I need to see you.”

 

“Oh, here to tell me how _wonderful_ I am for Ian again?” He blames the hormones for his sarcasm.

 

“Can I come in?” He glances at the clock on the stove, leaning back and checking around the door. Ian should be home soon.

 

“Whatever. Make it quick.”

 

Lip pushes past him and sits on the couch in the living room. “Make yourself at fucking home then,” He mutters under his breath and follows. “The fuck do you want?” He sits down next to Lip.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Is all he gets from Lip before he launches himself at him. Mickey flinches and moves back but Lip still grasps onto him. He’s pulled on top of Lip. He quickly attacks his neck, licking and nipping at him.

 

“Dude, get the fuck off me!” He struggles, shoving at Lip. Now he’s really fucking pissed at Ian. That stupid fucker had to go and get pregnant and now he’s being attacked by said stupid fucker’s brother.

 

Lip won’t let go, though. His fingers dig into his skin and Mickey knows he’ll have bruises on his arms. He wants to get Lip out of here before Ian comes home. Lord only knows what’ll happen if he sees his brother on top of him. “Lip, get the hell off me!” He tries again.

 

He’s only ever seen an Alpha go Feral once. He was in middle school—maybe seventh grade—and he’d just stared puberty. Everyone knows with puberty comes the enhanced pheromones and Mickey had been “enhanced” ridiculously. Alpha teachers seemed to be having a hard time concentrating.

 

It was someone older. He had experience (although Mickey doesn’t know how, seeing as he’s the only Omega he’s aware of) and was driven insane by Mickey’s scent. He rutted against him and tried to fuck him. Mickey had come back to himself in enough time to fight him off.

 

He’d been explained by the guidance councilor the next day that the man had gone Feral. It was the first time he’d ever heard the word and he definitely hoped it was the last.

 

Lip isn’t anything like the man, though. He isn’t desperately trying to get himself off. Instead it seems like he’s desperately trying to get Ian’s scent off. And Mickey knows Rebecca will become distressed if Lip’s scent replaces Ian’s.

 

He doesn’t have enough time to fight back, though, because he hears Ian’s growl and seconds later Lip is being flung from him. “You fucker!” Ian exclaims, turning his back on him and charging Lip. He slams his foot into his stomach.

 

“Ian, holy shit.” He leaps towards him, grabbing his arm and tearing him back. “Don’t fucking kill your brother.”

 

“He was trying to bond.”

 

“But he didn’t.” Ian looks at him then. He takes a deep breath and calms down, Lip still gripping his stomach. “He didn’t. I’m fine. Rebecca’s fine. We’re all fine. Just… let him be.”

 

Ian pulls himself from Mickey’s grasp and crouches down in front of Lip. “Listen here you piece of fucking shit. You have Mandy. You remember her? You two have been together for a couple years. Stay the fuck away from my Omega. Stay the fuck away from my Mickey. Don’t touch him, don’t look at him, don’t even fucking think about him. Go home to Mandy and stay the hell away from my family.”

 

Mickey’s Omega preens with adoration. Mickey’s Omega is proud. Proud to have such a strong who’ll protect and defend he and the baby. But Mickey himself cringes. He doesn’t need Ian to take care of him. He doesn’t even want Ian to take care of him.

-

Lip’s long gone and Ian hasn’t let him go since. They’ve been laying in bed for merging on three hours now. They haven’t said much and Ian’s even fucked him ( _make love_ , Mickey, we make love) a couple times. “I’m sorry.” Ian finally speaks up.

 

“What? For your brother trying to rape me? Yeah me too.”

 

“No… I know you don’t like it when I… when I defend you like that. You know I don’t think that you’re… I don’t think that you can't defend yourself.”

 

He grinds his teeth together and turns around in his arms. He tucks his nose right under Ian’s jaw and breathes him in. “I know. It just fucking pisses me off when you have to. I could have beaten him off, you know. I’ve done it before.”

 

“What?”

 

“Shit, I didn’t tell you that one. Forget it.”

 

“You’re fucking stupid if you think I’m gonna let it go now.”

 

“I was in, like, seventh grade and I’d just started puberty and some Alpha went Feral. I beat him off and that was that. It wasn’t a big fuckin deal.”

 

“Uh, yeah it was, Mick.”

 

“Whatever, forget it.”

 

“No. You always wanna stop talking whenever you're _over it_ or whatever. You never want to talk about important shit.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“You’re fucking insecure.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re insecure and now that I’ve said it you’re gonna tune me out because you don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“Don’t wanna talk about your delusions? Hell yeah I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“Mickey, come on. Just shut up and let me talk.”

 

“Fuckin go for it. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna listen.”

 

“I love you. You know I do. And you have to know that no matter how many Omegas you put in front of me, I’ll always want you. I don’t want some mindless fuck toy. I don’t. I want you, Mick. I’ll always want you.”

 

Mickey bites his tongue because he wants to protest but he doesn’t.

 

“I love you. I care so much about you. You make me feel things I didn’t know it was possible to feel.”

 

“Yeah like your high highs and low lows.”

 

“What?”

 

 _Shit_ , “Nothing. Never mind.”

 

“No, what did you just say?”

 

“Nothing, just keep going.”

 

“Who said that to you?”

 

“Said what?”

 

“Mickey.”

 

“No one. Lip. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“He said you’re the reason I’m bipolar.”

 

“No. Yes. Sort of, but I already knew it was when he told me so-”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

He doesn’t say anything.

 

“Mickey fucking hear me right now. It had nothing to do with you. It runs in the family.”

 

“I fucking googled it. Some website said it has nothing to do with genetics. It just sits dormant in you until something traumatic enough triggers it.”

 

“And you think what happened with you was traumatic enough? Mickey I was gone for three months. You don’t know what happened while I was gone. It was… bad and right now I don’t want to talk about it. But it had nothing to do with you.”

 

 _Nothing to do with me_. The Omega whines in relief. He clenches his jaw to keep it from slipping out. “Okay.”

 

“Okay. And you know I don’t want another Omega, right?”

 

“I’m the only Omega you know.”

 

“You're the only one I’ll ever need to know. I would want you if you were a Beta or an Alpha. I want you, Mickey. Not your gender. No matter what lifetime, it will always be you.”

 

 _Always me_. The Omega in him curls up and whines again. This time, it slips out. Ian pulls him in tighter, burying his face in his hair. Mickey shifts closer to him and rubs his nose along his jaw in a desperate attempt to find the strongest part of him. “I love you.” Ian repeats.

 

“… yeah, me too.”

-

Lip comes over the next day to apologize. Ian tells Mickey to stay in the bedroom. He feels oddly dominant, more so than usual at least. He feels accomplished at convincing Mickey—at least for the time being—that he really does love him. And he definitely doesn’t want the stupid shit Lip says to upset that.

 

“The fuck do you want?” He asks roughly.

 

“Can I come in?” Lip requests.

 

“You can come into the living room and that’s it.” He steps aside and lets Lip into their apartment.

 

He sits in the same spot Ian had found them yesterday and Ian sits next to him. “I wanted to apologize. It wasn’t… I didn’t mean to threaten your territory. I know he’s yours and I… I’m sorry.”

 

Ian feels anger. He feels angry and upset that someone he cares for so much would want to threaten what’s his. But he can't stay angry at Lip because he understands. Mickey drives him crazy, obviously. He constantly wants, _needs_ to have Mickey by his side. He’s always afraid someone will step up and snatch him away. But he has to rein it in because he knows how much Mickey hates when he gets like that.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t ever fucking do it again, but it’s okay.” Lip looks relieved. He lets out a sigh and sits back.

 

“Thank fucking god. I was afraid you were gonna try and kill me.”

 

“I’m still thinking about it. You better leave before I really do try to kill you.” Lip nods and heads for the door. “Thanks, by the way, for coming to apologize.”

 

He smiles, “Yeah man.”

-

“Can I fucking come out now?”

 

Ian laughs from the living room and leans back to see Mickey sticking his head out the door.  “Please. I wanna watch a movie.”

 

“Not another one of those stupid chick flicks you and Mandy like. I might actually kill myself.”

 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [JUST FUCKING FOLLOW ME ](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> You may also leave me prompts on my [tumblr ](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com/) or in the comments. Also, please tell me how much you love me because it makes me write really fast and it makes my day and I never get sad when people say nice things about me.


End file.
